Cross Coliseum
Cross Coliseum is the seventh entry in the Cross series of crossover fighting games. It is set for release on the Nintendo Switch and PC. Summary The game aesthetically resembles the Blazblue series and Persona 4 Arena. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the winner. A new addition to this game is the Battle Drive system. Each player starts battles with three Battle Drives per match, which can be used for special abilities that can be performed during the battle. However, they cannot be recovered until the next battle, but they can gain more Battle Drives by winning more battles. In addition to the arcade mode, there is also a story mode where the characters are gathered to participate in a tournament hosted by the main antagonist, Gladis. However, when you first start the game, you must endure a tutorial which involves Jin against Lars. Playing through Arcade Mode unlocks new costumes for a selected character. Modes *Arcade *Scenario *Versus *Survival *Online *Gallery *Options Characters *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Acidus (Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear) *Rider (Fate/Stay Night) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) *Super Skrull (Fantastic Four) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Felis (Faerie TALE: An Untold Legend) *Michael Chain (F-Zero) *Peacock (Skullgirls) *Freddy Kreuger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *Lamia Loveless (Super Robot Wars) *Batman (Batman) *Stain (My Hero Academia) *Gladis (original; boss) *Master Gladis (original; secret boss) (Wave 1 DLC) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Rapidmon (Digimon) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Skullomania (Street Fighter EX) *Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Nekomaru Nidai (Super Danganronpa 2) (Wave 2 DLC) *Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Black Adam (Shazam) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Ogre (Tekken) *Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Scientific Railgun) *The Magician (The House of the Dead) (Wave 3 DLC) *Ashley (Faerie TALE: An Untold Legend) *Xion Kirishima (Bloody Roar) *Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) *Ellen Ripley (Alien) *Milon (Power Battlers) (Wave 4 DLC) *Jim Raynor (Starcraft) *King (Tekken) *Geo Stelar (Mega Man Starforce) *Raven (Teen Titans) *Metagross (Pokémon) *Jack (Samurai Jack) Stages *Mishima Building *Skyscraper *Minor Space *Frozen Suburbs *Leo's Place (DLC) *Cavern *Mountain (DLC) *Train Station *Shopping Mall *Bridge *Wave City *Hunted City (DLC) *Dino Museum *Volcanic Shrine *Meddle Island *Meddle Island (Invaded) *Jet *Castle Hall *Hidden Lab *Ball Room *Ball Room (Compromised) *Strawberry House *Airport (DLC) *Airport (Night) (DLC) *Hex Coliseum (DLC) *Seaside (DLC) *Amber Oasis (DLC) *Dustville (DLC) *Dragon's Nest (DLC) *Windmill Isle (DLC) *Honmaru Temple (DLC) *PAC-MAN Stadium (DLC) *Academy City (DLC) *Westhand College (DLC) Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Films Category:Video Games Category:Comics Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Tekken Category:Dead or Alive Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Fantastic Four Category:Naruto Category:Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend Category:F-Zero Category:Skullgirls Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Batman Category:My Hero Academia Category:Star Fox Category:Digimon Category:Bayonetta Category:Street Fighter Category:Danganronpa Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:DC Comics Category:Mortal Kombat Category:A Certain Scientific Railgun Category:The House of the Dead Category:Bloody Roar Category:Cuphead Category:Metal Slug Category:Alien Category:Power Battlers Category:StarCraft Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Teen Titans Category:Pokémon Category:Samurai Jack